


Lucky Bastard

by MeeMeeHeart777



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dare, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Inspired by Fanfiction, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9592724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: It's Friday night and Kevin dares Jim to take a cherry from Alyssa's ass (by that, that literally means fucking her ass). One-shot; Alyssa/Jim





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gone To The Dogs](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/262121) by Crimson Flame-Blue Rose. 



> Inspired by the FanFiction story, Gone To The Dogs. By that quote by Kevin: "But...I was going to try and get Jim to take a cherry from Alyssa's ass."
> 
> Enjoy this silly story!
> 
> This took place days after the story.
> 
> This story is the 99th fanfic. The next fanfic is the 100th.

**Friday**

**7:30 PM**

It was a cool evening at Raccoon City and everyone was at J's Bar.

It's been four days since Kevin and David took a break from going to the bar and took a walk in the park. Then, the rest is a long story. (A/N: Read the story because I'm not explaining the entire flashback :P )

Now, it's Friday and Kevin was taking a sip from his drink, which was whiskey. That's when Jim entered the bar. He was holding a crossword puzzle book and a pencil.

"Hello everyone! How's y'all doing tonight?"

"Fine." Everyone said.

Kevin looked at Jim and thought his plan that he was supposed to do four days ago. Luckily, David has the flu since yesterday, so this is his chance.

"Would you mind sitting next to me?" Kevin asked him.

"Sure. Don't mind if I do." Jim replied, as he sit down.

Meanwhile, Alyssa was sitting at the tables, typing something down on the computer. It was a report for Raccoon Press. She's hope that tonight is her lucky day, since she got her fortune cookie from a Chinese restaurant. 

"So, why didn't you came Monday?" Jim asked him.

"Long story. Anyway, I'm going to tell you and dare you once. But if you do a good job, then I'll let you do more dares." Kevin replied.

"Okay. Anything you want, yo." Jim said, then took a sip of beer.

"I want you to take a cherry from Alyssa's ass. And I mean fucking her."

Of course, that made Jim spit his drink out.

"What the fuck, man?! No way in hell am I doing that!" Jim yelled.

"Bet you $50 you won't bang her ass." Kevin said, pulling out $50 and putting it in the counter. 

"Fine! I'll do the damn dare!" Jim took the $50 before Will could take it.

"Hey! Why didn't you pay me, Kevin?" Will whined.

"That fifty was for my friend, not you..."

"Oh. Carry on." He said, then left to talk to Cindy.

Jim got up and went to the bathroom first, just to check his looks.

As he did that, Alyssa was done typing and decided to leave to go back to her apartment and take a warm shower. So, she grabbed her laptop and left.

That's when he got out of the bathroom and decided to follow her. To go where she's going and bang her.

Alyssa doesn't know she was being followed. It took a four mile walk to the apartment. She opens the door using her key and walks in.

Once Jim closes the door, Alyssa went to the bathroom and took her clothes off. She stepped in and turned the shower knob on. 

Jim decided to hide in her closet so he wouldn't be spotted. He went to the bedroom and opened the closet and went in. Then, he closes it.

After 5 minutes of cleaning herself with strawberry soap, Alyssa got out of the shower and dried herself. After that, she went to the bedroom to grab something from her drawer: essential oil, which smells like lavender.

He opened the door half-way and saw her naked form. Man, was she so hot? Jim was being turned on that he slowly unzipped his blue jeans. And as soon he pulled his boxers off, his impressive 11-inch cock just popped out. As he was watching Alyssa, Jim sent his right hand and kept slowly and smoothly charging, shafting his hard dick right at her.

Meanwhile, she was pouring the oil in her hands. Then, she rubbed her arms before moving on to her chest and breasts.

"Yeah...rub those breasts..." Jim whispered, as he shafted his cock really hard. The more Jim shafted his cock, the harder it grew. His manhood felt so nice and well-built on him.

"Now, please spread your legs..." He whispered right at her as Alyssa spread her legs and rubbed her legs. Then, she turned around and rubbed her back and ass. His dick was soon shaking like a mini-quake with every hard shaft. Long, delicate, water-fountain like cum had shot out of Jim like crazy causing him to moan.

But his cover is finally blown as Alyssa heard him moaning from her closet. She soon got up and opened the door forcefully, with a pissed-off face.

"You better give me a good damn reason for spying on me like the slut you are!"

"..." Jim didn't say anything. Instead, he tried to run, but with his pants down, it's not possible. She grabbed him and threw him on the bed. "I'm here for-"

"For what?"

"To take a cherry from your ass. That mean I want to bang you." Jim confessed.

Soon, her face was changed into a naughty one. "Well, why didn't you say so?"

He smiled as he started to stroke his cock to make it hard again. Soon, after several strokes, his member was hard again and was ready.

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to suck your cock first." Alyssa replied, as she grabbed his member and suck on it. First, she used her to the to lick the head before bobbing her head up and down on his member. 

"Ohhhhhhhh, damn it..." Jim moaned as she continued to bob her head up and down. Then, she started to take a deepthroat on his cock. She held it there for a few seconds before she pulled away. 

"So...you want to fuck my asshole? Then, get ready, cowboy because..." She then got into doggie style position. "...you know you want me."

Jim couldn't believe her ass was so jiggly. It was pretty much like a video vixen's ass. He went down on his knees and Jim's tongue then charged at her fine pussy as he clenched her ass and licked her fine pink womb right away. 

His tongue definitely had an appetite as his tongue circled all around her already wet clit. And then his tongue had felt all the way to her delicious gaping asshole, giving a tender, yet satisfying lick. Alyssa soon felt it and gave a loud, intensive moan.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" She moaned loudly as he began to lick her asshole, getting it wet. He then shoved his tongue in it, bobbing it up and down. This lasted for several minutes before he stopped.

"Now that you're wet, it's time."

Jim inserted his large cock slowly and gently into Alyssa's tight asshole, and then shifting his hips back and forth. The motion just moved with the flow so smoothly. The sound of his well-built sick alarming her asshole one by one just felt so tender just like a steak.

"Oh god, that felt so good!" Alyssa moaned.

His cock now went fast on the thrusting in and out right out of control. The heat coming from his dick and her tight asshole was making his body sweat.

"Damn!...you are really tight. But let's change positions." Jim said, as they changed positions and he was on top this time.

"Go on..." She said, as his dick slowly lodged into her anus. He resumed what he was doing, thrusting fast and furious. He then gave her a quiet tongue kiss as he kept pounding her asshole hard like a thunderstorm.

The sweat had glistening all over their bodies, but mostly, his sweat had dripped right on her face. It was finally time for Jim to erupt.

"I'm gonna cum! I'M GONNA CUUUUUUUM!" Jim screamed loudly as milky lotions of cum had shot inside her gape asshole.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Alyssa moaned loudly as she felt his cum fill up her asshole. After 45 seconds, he was done. It caused him to release her orgasm too. After she was done cumming, he pulled out and she put it in her mouth, sucking it. That cause him to release again, filling her mouth up. Alyssa swallowed it and she gave him a tongue kiss. The bedroom had a mixture of lavender and sex.

"That was really good. Same thing next Friday?" Alyssa asked him.

"Yeah. But this time, let's do your pussy."

"Deal."

They both fell asleep, holding into each other.

Meanwhile, Kevin was watching this the entire time and taking photos too.

"He did it! Now got to show these to David!" Kevin said, as he exited the apartment.

It just goes to show that Jim is a lucky bastard. (Plus, Kevin had show the pictures to David and he likes it. Wow.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end! Feel free to leave a kudos or comment. 
> 
> See you in the 100th fanfic!
> 
> Peace!
> 
> ;)


End file.
